totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Popularity Wars
The Total Drama producers know exactly why the contestants join the show. That's right, fame and fortune. So new host, Benjamin, decides to make the new series all about that. This season of Total Drama is all about getting fame, and at the end, the winner will win a fortune of one million pounds! Who will win fame, and who will lose it? Read on to find out! ''Episodes'' Episode 1: Seasons Greetings The warehouse was lit up, full of lights and cameras. As well as this, one very smiley character, all by himself in the middle of the hall. He was wearing a t-shirt that said chill on it, as well as a worn out pair of jeans with an unintentional rip on the right knee. His hair looked like there was a balloon above his head, so the hair was sticking up everywhere. It was really untidy and messy. He was not at all dressed for the occasion of being on TV for the first time. Anyway, he was standing right where all of the cameras were pointing to, and suddenly, a camera man put his hand up. He put three fingers up. Then put down one to make to. Then put another down to make one. Then he pointed at the man, and he put on a smile. "Hello, viewers! It's Benjamin, coming at you live from this weird warehouse thing! How about that? Anyway, Total Drama is on it's last legs, so I decided to become the new host and freshen things up a bit. I also decided to get anew cast for this season too, so it seems like a fresh start! Change that, it is a fresh start! Anyhow, I am not hosting this show alone. I have got a co-host, who is just away to come on, and every episode we will have a special guest, how about that? Anyway, here is this season of Total Dramas new co-host, Dylan!" On walked a guy around Benjamin's age, who looked pretty much exacly like Benjamin, except he had tidy hair and a long sleeved shirt on. He smiled and waved to the camera. He didn't say anything though. The warehouse was silent, waiting for Dylan to say something, but he didn't, so it ended p just being a really long awkward silence. "Yeah, Dylan doesn't talk much." Dylan gave Benjamin a look that said 'well noooooooooooo' and then looked back at the camera and rolled his eyes, which Benjamin saw. "Anyway, I was going to say more but SOMEBODY had to waste time and make everything awkward by not speaking so I don't have the time as the first contestant should be here any second." Benjamin gave Dylan a glare, then the door to the warehouse burst open. A different camera was pointing toward the door. "Yo yo yo! Merry Christmas, guys! Wait, are we the first here?" First, Benjamin said Merry Christmas, and Dylan waved. Then Benjamin asked why he said we. "Guys, come on! We don't have all day!" And then two other people, one boy and one girl, walked out. The girl looked a little younger than the first one in, and the other boy looked really young. "Ooooooooh! Guys, this is Ricky, Vicky and Nicky. Ricky is the oldest of the three siblings, and Nicky is the youngest. Actually, he isn't just the youngest of the three siblings. He is the youngest Total Drama competitor EVER!" Nicky put on a nervous smile, and waved. Vicky put on a big smile and waved enthusiactically at the camera. "Hi, world! It's this series' winner! Take a good look!" Ricky looked at Vicky as if she was being ridiculous. "Yeah, right. You said winner, so it obviously means you're talking about me! Or maybe Nicky, if he gets less nervous." The camera turned to Nicky, and he looked ready to wet his pants. He WAS only eleven years old, so being on TV for everybody to see him was clearly getting to him. The door suddenly shut, and Nicky jumped, and Benjamin laughed. "Guys, get over here, the camera needs to have a clear view of the door for the next competitor!" The three siblings moved over nearer where Benjamin and Dylan were, and waited for the next competitor. They waited. And waited. And waited. After waiting for five minutes, Ricky went outside to see if there was anyone here. He saw two people there. A girl wearing a leather jacket and wearing black sunglasses, and a guy with big glasses on that he pushed up, edging awy from the cool looking girl. When he saw Ricky, he walked over. "Hi, is this where we are meant to go for Total Drama. Umm, excuse me?" The boy tried to get Rickys attention, but it was stuck to the girl. He had goo-goo eyes on her, as he imagined the girl as his wife. "Ugh! You need something done, you do it yourself." He walked in, shoving Ricky on the way. This caused him to fall right next to the girl. She laughed at him, and followed the boy into the large warehouse. Ricky got up, dusted himself off, and ran into the warehouse after the girl. "Oh, here is Winston, and Ariel! How you doing, guys?" Winston smiled and looked at the camera. He gave a timid little wave, and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Hi, whoever is watching this show! He he he." He stood there and looked at the camera for a bit. Another awkward silence was going on, and Benjamin didn't want it to go on for a lot longer, so he was away to say something. Then somebody else walked through the door. "Total Drama?" The girl asked. She was tall, think and her long blonde hair went down to her chest. She had on a crop top and a pair of short-shorts. She smiled when she saw the cameras and the group of people with camping bags with them. "I'll take that as a big fat yes! Hi cameras! Hello! Wait a minute, am I on TV right now?" She looked to Benjamin who nodded. "Oh, then hi people behind the camera!! Wait, I mean at home!" She said. Benjamin smiled and rolled his eyes. "Another Lindsay, I'm guessing." He whispered to Dylan. Dylan nodded and smirked. He then shook his head and looked at the girl. "This, people at home, is Linds - Paige!! Paige. Her name is Paige." Benjamin said, and Paige wwaved at the camera a bit more. Benjamin coughed, and Paige took the hint to move from the door. To be continued... Category:Competition stories Category:Comedies Category:Total Drama: Popularity Wars